1. Technical Field
The present disclosure is related to systems and methods for routing information in an information handling system. In particular, embodiments disclosed herein are related to systems and methods for extending L3 lookup tables and routing information using the extended L3 lookup tables.
2. Discussion of Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems that perform routing functions rely on lookup tables for performing the routing functions. These lookup tables have a finite size that is generally determined by the size of the memory allocated for the tables. As a result, the number of entries, and possible forwarding destinations are limited by the size of these routing tables. What is needed is a system and method for extending the lookup routing tables and routing information using the extended lookup routing tables.